


Beckett's Justice

by Taylor Dancinghands (tdancinghands)



Series: Beckett's Rules of Discipline [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Episode Related, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdancinghands/pseuds/Taylor%20Dancinghands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney is convinced that he's screwed up irrevocably, after the events in "Trinity", but he's forgotten that there are ways of setting things right in his new relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beckett's Justice

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers/Season: Season 2: "Trinity"
> 
> Language/pronunciation notes: For some reason it's become important to me that y'all know how some of the words Radek is saying _sound_. In particular, the word 'pane' -which means 'sir'- has two syllables and is pronounced (more or less) PAN-eh. Also, when we eventually get to it, 'milačku' (in which the 'č' makes a 'ch' sound) is pronounced (again, more or less) MIL-ach-ku.

Curled miserably on his bed in his darkened room, Rodney had hoped to avoid any more unpleasant fallout from the Project Arcturus debacle, for now at least, but the knock on his door was proof that there was to be no escape for him, even here.

"Excuse me, but I think I've endured enough abuse for today," he called out loudly, "so if you feel you really must heap more recriminations on the pile, you can either wait until tomorrow, or you can do it from out there."

"Rodney!" God no, it was Carson. Rodney groaned quietly and pulled the pillow over his head; Carson Beckett was the very last person Rodney wanted to face today.

"Rodney, you'll either let me in or I'll let myself in, but I'm not saying what I have to say out here, and it's not waiting till tomorrow."

Rodney said nothing, knowing that nothing he could say would make a difference, and sure enough, there was the sound of his door opening and footsteps approaching. "Look," he said, still facing the wall, not daring to meet Carson's eyes, "I know I've ruined everything. It's what I do. I'll come and get my things tomorrow, or you can just leave them out in the hall if that's easier. I know Radek doesn't want to see me."

There was silence, and then the bed dipped with Carson's weight as he sat, and a hand, heavy and firm, descended on Rodney's shoulder. "Are ye giving up on us already, then?" Carson asked.

"Oh, come on," Rodney said, trying hard to keep his voice steady, because Carson sounded like there might be something to hope for, even though Rodney knew there couldn't be and that hoping would just make everything worse. "Tell me there's any reason not to. Tell me Radek doesn't hate my guts now."

"Aye, he is a bit put out with you at the moment," said Carson, his serious tone belying the lightness of his words. "But that doesn't mean we want to be done with you for good and all. We just need to find a way to make things right between us again."

"How in god's name can I do that?" Rodney plead, despairing. "I can't take back what I said, no matter how much I wish I could. What I said, what I've done… I can't undo that. There's nothing I could possibly say. I broke it, and I can't fix it. I wish to god I could, but I can't."

"Not with words alone, no, likely not," agreed Carson. "But there are means we have, that go beyond words, as you well know, lad." Carson's grip on his shoulder grew tighter, and his hand heavier, and Rodney realized with dismay what it was that Carson was talking about.

There were still plenty of mornings that Rodney looked at himself in the mirror and asked himself what the hell he had gotten into with Radek and Carson. That he had joined into an intimate relationship with two other men was weird enough, but then there was the Dominance and submission stuff… and the fact that he had found himself taking a submissive role, and loving every minute of it.

It was still surprising him, and nearly every week he found Carson leading him even deeper into the joys of submission –-had him doing things which, when considered in the cold light of day, seemed downright horrifying. Even so, Carson had never yet punished him, and though Rodney found watching Carson punish Radek more than a little arousing, he remained reluctant to submit himself to such treatment. Carson had never before insisted either, but now, it seemed, that was about to change.

"How," he finally murmured, "how does that change what I've done? How does it make it any better?"

"Ye can't change the past, lad," said Carson, hand still firm on his shoulder, "ye've said so yourself, but you can choose to commit yourself to one particular future. A future for you that has Radek and me in it wants a commitment of trust from you. If you trust us enough to place yourself in our hands, knowing what's like to come, then you'll have us in your future. If that's what you want."

"Oh god," Rodney moaned quietly. Strangely, he feared rekindling his hope more than he feared the pain and humiliation of Carson' punishment, but that was a matter of trust too, and that was what was really being asked of him.

Carson's grip on his shoulder tightened almost painfully for a moment and then was gone as he stood up from the bed. "I know we've given you time to think on things in the past," he said, "but this needs to be dealt with now, so it'll be tonight or not at all."

"What!?" Rodney turned at last to look up at Carson, little more than a large shadow in his darkened room.

"Aye, you heard me," he answered. "Ye know enough now to understand what's to be done, and what's at stake. If you want to make things right, we'll see you at my quarters tonight, at eight o'clock sharp. Have ye any other questions?"

"No…" Rodney muttered. "You've made yourself quite clear."

He watched as Carson's shadowed bulk moved towards the door and then paused at the threshold, turning back to gaze at him. "I know you think things can't be mended between you and Radek, and ye have hurt him, that's true," he said. "But you'll break his heart if you give up on us now." Carson's shadow became a silhouette as the door opened as he moved toward it, but then he turned once more, and little more than whispered, "and ye'll likely break mine as well, ye know."

*****

In his nervousness, Rodney naturally arrived at Carson's quarters at almost two minutes till eight, and so waited in the corridor like an idiot, anxiously watching the seconds tick by on his watch, until it showed eight o'clock precisely. There'd been no choice, really, though he'd lain in bed long after Carson had left, struggling with the two realities that seemed to present themselves to him.

It all came down to whether Carson and Radek would be hurt more by his leaving or by his staying. In the matter of personal relationships, Rodney was pretty well convinced by now that he was way more trouble than he was worth. He knew himself too well, and knew without a doubt that, even if Carson and Radek really forgave him this time, he was bound to screw up again at some point in the future and be the cause of further grief in their lives.

Carson's earlier words, however, clearly showed that he thought otherwise and, for reasons Rodney could not fathom, he seemed to believe that he and Radek would both be happier having Rodney in their lives than not. Obviously, one of them had to be mistaken, and though while Rodney generally gave his own opinion greater weight in most instances, this wasn't a matter of physics or engineering or anything quantifiable. This was, instead, about people, and feelings, two things about which, even Rodney had to admit, he understood almost nothing.

All that left him was trust, and while this was a patently stupid thing in science, Rodney had come to understand that it was a vital component in personal relationships. It was what was wanted to mend this one, Carson had made that clear enough –-trust that they knew Rodney and wanted him anyway, and trust that he would be safe in their hands. It was a big thing –-a huge thing, honestly-- but altogether just and fair in the light of Rodney's recent behavior.

It was the idea of justice that won Rodney over in the end. This was something that Rodney understood well; physics is all about natural consequences, after all. It was to accept the consequences of his actions that he came to Carson's quarters at the appointed time, knowing that, having made this one last choice, his fate would be in other's hands from the moment he stepped through the door. He was properly terrified, but at the same time some part of him was already at peace, knowing that justice would be fulfilled.

He knocked on the door at eight o'clock precisely, and it opened to reveal Carson, who looked him over solemnly before inviting him in with a gesture. Eyes darting around the small space anxiously, he spotted Radek, sitting slumped on the sofa. He glanced briefly up at Rodney in return, eyes narrowing with icy hostility. Rodney swallowed unhappily, then looked across at Carson's more neutral countenance to speak.

"Well," he said, a trifle unsteadily. "Here I am, like you asked."

Carson nodded. "Are you here to accept your punishment?" he asked, without preamble.

Rodney swallowed again, hard, but he was just as happy to get on with things. "Yes," he said, arms wrapped protectively around himself. "I'm… I'm here for my punishment."

Feeling Radek's frigid gaze burning on his skin, Rodney glanced back at the scientist sitting on the sofa to find him frowning in his direction. "I did not think you would come," he said, and Rodney found himself flinching, as though he had been struck.

"Radek," Carson's voice was sharp, possibly even reprimanding. "You can go and get your collar now, and you can hold your tongue as well, until I say otherwise."

Subsiding a bit, Radek rose to do as he was told and Carson beckoned Rodney over to sit with him on the sofa.

"Before we get started, Rodney," Carson began, "I want to make some things clear. Because I've never punished you before, I don't really know what you can take. That means it's up to you to let me know if it's too much. Please tell me your safeword again."

"Lemon," said Rodney, knowing that Carson was reminding him as much as himself.

"Now I want you to use it, Rodney," Carson said seriously, "if it gets to be too much. I know you may think you need to do this for us, but what I want you to understand is that just by coming here, you've shown us your trust. That's what's important –-not how much pain you can endure."

Rodney nodded, though he wasn't really sure he would know the difference between any pain and too much. His anxious reverie was broken by the sensation of Carson, firmly gripping his chin.

"I'm serious, Rodney," he said, he gaze dark and very direct. "Promise me you'll use your safe word and put a stop to things if it's more than you can bear."

"I… I promise, Carson," Rodney said, a bit startled by his vehemence.

"Good," said Carson, standing and pulling Rodney up with him. "Now, are you ready to begin, lad?"

"Honestly, no," said Rodney with a shaky smile, "but I made my choice when I came here tonight, so we might as well get on with it."

"Fair enough," said Carson, with just a touch of affection in his voice. Standing close, he let his hand linger on Rodney's shoulder for a long moment. " _I_ knew you'd come," he said softly, "and I do love you for it."

Rodney felt Carson's lips brush his cheek as he stepped back and Rodney swallowed, reminded suddenly of _why_ he'd come. It gave him the strength to meet Radek's eyes as he reentered the room, collared and somewhat subdued, but his eyes were downcast now, and did not look up to meet Rodney's gaze.

"I think we're ready to begin then, lads," Carson said, all authority once more. "Please tell us again, Rodney, why are you here?"

"I'm here to be punished," Rodney said, knowing the ritual well, though he had never taken this role before.

"And what is it you're to be punished for?"

This Rodney was more than prepared for, as the litany of his failures had been echoing inside his head all of their own for over a day now. It was almost a relief to have them out in the open at last.

"For… for arrogance, and hubris… and thinking I knew better than the Ancients," he began with the easiest one. Carson nodded, waiting for him to go on, for there was quite a bit more, they both knew.

"For… betraying the trust of a friend," he continued, wincing at the memory of Sheppard's words to him in the corridor earlier today. Carson nodded once again, his gaze impassive.

"For… carelessness, with the… with the lives of my staff," and wasn't that the unpleasant truth? Rodney swallowed to keep his voice steady, "and with… with my own life as well." Carson's nod this time was deep and slow. He was getting somewhere, then. Rodney took courage from this and forged ahead into the really ugly stuff.

"For… for inexcusable behavior towards… towards friends –good friends- who were just trying to keep me from killing myself." Out of the corner of his eye Rodney could see Radek lift his head, but now he lacked the courage to face him. "And for… for lashing out at people to cover up the fact that I was afraid… afraid of being wrong… afraid of screwing up… afraid that I'd already screwed up, big time…" Rodney was having a hard time keeping his voice steady, and couldn't even look up at Carson now, but there was one more thing.

"And for… destroying things that were far beyond my ability to ever put back again… things I probably never should have been fooling with in the first place." Rodney stopped himself there, though the self-recriminating voices in his head had a lot more to add, they were more general complaints, and Rodney figured it best to stick to things pertaining to the recent incident.

Staring at his hands where they nervously clasped each other over his waist, Rodney waited in silence for a long moment. Finally, Carson spoke.

"Aye, I think that'll do," he said, then turned to Radek, regarding him soberly. "Now it's clear, Radek, that some of what Rodney's spoken about pertains directly to you," he said, "so you'll have some say in his punishment."

"Ano, pane," answered Radek, eyes still downcast.

"What would you have him take, then?" Carson asked, lifting Radek's chin so that their eyes met, "for his disservice to you?"

Radek's gaze was hard as he considered, and Rodney could hear every one of the angry, hurtful words he'd spoken to Radek replaying in his mind.

"Twelve strokes," Radek said at last, his voice dark with subdued anger, "with the paddle." Rodney caught his sidelong glance, looking for a reaction from Rodney, but Rodney only let his shoulders slump in resignation. These were the consequences he'd come here to face, after all.

"Very well," said Carson solemnly. "For the rest then, for your arrogance and carelessness, there'll be twenty five strokes with the riding crop." Rodney swallowed, the full reality of the consequences he was facing coming home at last, even as he noticed Radek look up sharply, as though surprised by the severity of Carson's pronouncement. Now Carson looked across to where he stood. "Have ye any questions, Rodney?" he asked.

"No," he answered, shaking his head.

"Then lets get on with things," Carson said. "Rodney, you'll come to the bed please and have your clothes off. Radek, lad, please fetch the tools we'll be using."

Usually when they played, Rodney thought mournfully as he sat on the edge of Carson's bed to remove his shoes and socks, one or both of them helped him take his clothes off, and often he got to help remove theirs, but this was all very different. He was the only one removing his clothes, which felt very strange, and both Radek and Carson seemed tense and unhappy. Rodney had half-expected to find Radek gleefully anticipating his suffering, but the man only stood rigidly at the foot of the bed, the paddle and crop clutched in one hand as he waited for Carson to finish rolling up his sleeves.

When he'd done disrobing, Rodney climbed onto the bed, waiting on hands and knees as Radek had always done. He closed his eyes, trying, futilely, not to think of how vulnerable he felt, or how much pain he might be in shortly. He did not realize he was trembling until he felt Carson's hands stroking his side gently, comforting him.

"Hush now, lad," he murmured kindly, "You're doing very well, and you're being very brave. Did you know that?"

Rodney shook his head, feeling his trembling subside at Carson's touch.

"But you are, lad," Carson spoke softly. "I've no words to say how brave you are, trusting us like this. We'll have this done soon enough, and we'll all be glad of it. Are ye ready to begin?"

"Yeah," Rodney nodded, barely able to do more than whisper.

Carson stepped back then, holding his hand our for the riding crop. "Tell me your safeword again, Rodney," he said.

"Lemon," said Rodney, speaking as clearly as he could.

"And tell me again what you promised earlier?" Carson demanded.

"That I'd use it if I needed to" said Rodney, the fear growing in him to where he could almost taste it.

"Very well," said Carson, "then we'll begin."

Rodney heard the faint whistling of the crop moving through the air before he felt it strike, and felt the force of the strike for several long seconds before he felt the pain, sharp and stinging on his backside. He hardly had time to register these things before the next blow fell, this time on the other cheek and then, no more than a short, in-drawn breath later, it was back where it had first struck, adding a fresh sting to the lingering pain there.

Now that he had some idea of how it was going to be, Rodney closed his eyes again and settled himself to endure what was to come. He knew better than to count the blows, as that would only make the punishment seem to drag on. Instead, he tried to find himself in the moment, without feeling the memory of the last stroke, or anticipating the next. It took some doing, but something unexpected happened when he finally did.

Removed from time, and deprived of its usual diet of regrets and dreads, Rodney's powerful mind turned inward, experiencing the moment in greater depth than he'd ever imagined possible. To his surprise, he discovered that the pain that Carson was delivering to his backside was answered by another, far greater, buried deep inside him.

It wasn't the mass of guilts and sorrows that dwelt in his heart that he found so unexpected, but he was surprised at the way the pain Carson was inflicting on his flesh seemed to diminish it. With every searing kiss of the riding crop on his ass, more of this internal burden seemed to leech away, and the relief of it was better than the most intense sexual ecstasy Rodney had ever experienced.

Without realizing it, he had begun to moan softly, not in pain, but at the sensation of his old, long held sorrows leaving him. He began to crave each stroke of the crop, as it meant yet more of his burden would be lifted from him. As the external pain grew, it carried even more of his inner pain away, and the incredible sensation of relief far overwhelmed the discomforts his flesh knew.

He lost track of the time, of the number of strokes that had landed, of everything but the slow easing of his inner burden, and then the next stroke did not come.

"No, please…" he moaned before he was even aware of it, longing for the punishment to continue.

"Hush now, love," Carson's voice was soothing as was his cool seeming hand caressing Rodney's backside. "That's all twenty five, and you've taken it very well." Now his hand moved to softly stroke over Rodney's face and he found himself leaning into the touch, like a cat.

"Will you tell me how you're doing now, lad?" Carson asked as he continued to touch him gently.

"M'okay," Rodney murmured, eyes closed, feeling strangely content and aroused, and craving Carson's touch in a way that he never had before.

"There's another bit of punishment to come," Carson said, "but if this is enough for you, then that's fine. Ye've done very, very well here tonight, and ye needn't take any more if you don't wish."

Rodney didn't want to break out of his reverie to look back and see what Radek thought of this, but more than that, he desperately wanted to take the punishment Radek had asked for. There was so much more of his inner burden to be lifted; he couldn't stop now.

"No, please," he managed, eyes still closed, "I… I need it."

"Are you sure, lad?" Carson asked. "It's fewer strokes, but it's going to hurt quite a bit more."

"Please… yes, Carson," Rodney plead, a part of him shocked at what he was saying, what he was actually asking for. "I'm sure."

"Aye, all right," Carson said a little sadly, "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. Radek?"

Radek would be handing him the paddle now, Rodney thought, drawing a deep breath to prepare himself. He imagined Radek watching him take this, take the punishment he had ordained, and filled his heart with the hope that this could somehow mend the hurts he had caused. Then the paddle struck.

Rodney gasped in pained surprise. Carson was right; this did hurt, a lot more. It shook him and threw him out of the timeless place he had settled into earlier. The paddle struck again and this time he cried out, feeling it land hard on his already badly abused backside. For a moment he held his safeword on the tip of his tongue. This was a whole new level of pain, and maybe it was too much.

Then he thought of Radek, and of the hurt, angry expression on his face at Rodney's accusing words. The pain of that memory found resonance with the pain of his punishment, as Rodney thought again about consequences, and how he had chosen these consequences for his thoughtless actions and words. The rightness of it settled him and he found the timeless place again, and knew he could continue.

The harsher pain of the paddle worked to tear great chunks of Rodney's compiled sorrows away, and that in itself was painful in ways that Rodney could never have imagined. He cried out at every stroke, feeling some long buried part of himself, stripped of its familiar cloak of unhappiness, now exposed and naked. It was both terrifying and exhilarating, like stepping through the stargate for the first time.

The cries turned to sobs as the punishment continued, and as more and more of his long enclosed self was laid bare. Just as before, the cessation of pain caught him by surprise, but now Rodney knew that the punishment had done what he needed it to, and he was ready for it to be ended. He was ready to speak as well; words that had been trapped inside for too long were spilling out of him now, pushing their way between the sobs that still shook him.

"Please," he gasped. "Please, oh god, please forgive me, Radek, please… I'm so sorry…"

And then, miracle of miracles, Radek was there, lying beside him on the bed, pulling him into his arms as he collapsed, fingers caressing his face as he murmured words that Rodney had never expected to hear.

"Of course I forgive you," he spoke softly, the depth of his feeling revealed in his voice. "Of course I do… how could I not? Oh Rodney, můj drahý, how could I not?"

Then Carson was joining them, hands soothing on Rodney's back, telling how brave he was, how beautiful, and the words of praise undid him entirely. He sobbed helplessly in his lovers' arms, feeling their clothed bodies against his naked one and felt safe and protected and loved as he never had in his life.

They held him, comforting and consoling, until his sobs abated somewhat, and then he felt Radek's soft lips kissing his tears away, and Carson's pressing warmly against the back of his neck, and Rodney found words again, a few of them, at least.

"Yes," he murmured at the sensation of Carson and Radek's kisses, "Yes, yes, please, yes…" He was hard now too, and hungry to be touched.

"Aye, I think its time for that," Carson said with a smile in his voice, his hand reaching around to feather over Rodney's chest and nipples. Rodney moaned softly, moving against the bodies that held him and feeling their hardness through their clothes. He heard Carson moan in response, then felt him push away, moving to sit up on the bed.

Rodney turned back, looking to see where Carson had gone, and saw that he had only drawn away so that he could undress more easily. "Can I help?" he asked.

"Of course, lad," Carson chuckled, handing Rodney a shirt sleeve to pull on. Behind him, Radek was stripping hastily and soon returned to lie along side him, gently kissing his back and shoulders and caressing him with agile fingers.

"Radek, lad," Carson called as Rodney was slipping his pants off, "I'm just now recalling that we've got something for Rodney in the toy box, and I'm thinking that now would be the perfect time to give it to him."

"Oh!" said Radek with happy surprise. "Yes, of course! I will get it at once."

Carson pulled Rodney up to sit beside him on the bed and a moment later Radek returned to sit on his other side, bearing a small, cloth wrapped object.

"We asked one of the Athosian leather workers to make this a few weeks ago," Carson said as Radek placed the object in Rodney's hands. "But by the time he asked us to come pick it up… well you were off on Doranda and you know how things went from there."

Rodney barely heard Carson's words, however, for the shape of the object was clear within its wrappings. He felt his heart race as he folded the cloth back to reveal the fine leather collar concealed there. Rodney turned first to Carson, then to Radek, but words actually failed him for a long moment, caught in his throat which had suddenly grown tight again.

"You…" he finally managed, "you got this for me?"

"I can't think who else we'd have got it for," said Carson with a fond smile.

Turning back to Radek and seeing the affectionate grin on the man's face, Rodney felt his heart constrict, remembering how he'd recently thought to have lost his lover's affections for good.

"Radek," he said, voice not quite steady, "this is… this is okay? You don't mind?"

"Why should I mind, miláčku?" he asked, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"You…" Rodney began uncertainly, "I mean you've been sharing Carson all along, but this, this would make it… I don't know… official?"

"I am not opposed to sharing in general, you know," Radek replied. "And sharing with you… it has truly been a pleasure."

"Really?" Rodney cringed inwardly at how pathetic he sounded, but he could not stop himself. Having been rendered so exposed and vulnerable, he found himself desperate for reassurance.

Carson seemed to understand, wrapping an arm around his shoulder to pull him close. "Aye, it's all true lad," he said. "Now would you like me to put that on you?"

"Yes, please," Rodney murmured breathlessly, handing the collar over to his Top.

Rodney felt Radek's eyes on him, bright and desirous, as Carson fastened the collar around his neck. It fit perfectly, snug and soft, though the leather was a bit thicker than Radek's.

"How does that feel, lad?" Carson asked, trailing his fingers over the buckle he'd just fastened.

"Good," Rodney said, a little dazed as he reached up to his neck to feel it. "It makes me feel… safe… and kinda horny. I don't understand it."

"Not everything needs to be understood, lad," said Carson, chuckling a little as he caressed Rodney's face with warm lips. "Some things just are as they are, to be enjoyed." Carson kissed his face and then drew back to admire Rodney's new accessory. "Like the way seeing you in this collar makes me feel."

"How… how does it make you feel?" Rodney asked, a little daring as he felt Radek, behind him, now pressing his lips to his new collar.

"Like I want to take your hot, punished arse and fuck you senseless," Carson murmured, his voice low and dangerous as his hands roamed Rodney's body possessively.

"Well maybe," Rodney swallowed, "maybe you'd better do that."

"Aye, I think I may," said Carson, fingers lightly pinching Rodney's left nipple, "and while I do, I think I'd like to see you taking Radek's cock in your mouth."

Rodney felt himself flush all over and his cock hardened in anticipation. "God, yes," he murmured, sucking in a sudden breath as Carson's pinch became less gentle.

"Pane…" Radek spoke now, voice tense with arousal, and Carson reached over to lift his face.

"What is it, lad?" he asked.

"I… may I… I would very much like to… to suck him also, pane?" Radek managed at last. "Please?"

"Would ye now?" Carson chuckled. "Well, when you ask so prettily, how can I say no?"

"Thank you, pane!" Radek replied with a grin, already turning around to lie with his feet at the head of the bed.

"Aye, that's the way," said Carson, approving, as he guided Rodney up to position him on his hands and knees over Radek's body. Rodney found himself salivating at the sight of Radek's upright cock, mere centimeters away from his face, and his tongue snuck out, licking his lips.

"Go on then," said Carson with a smile, "I think I'll enjoy watching you for a bit."

So caught up in his anticipation of tasting Radek's cock, Rodney was taken by surprise by the sensation of Radek's mouth on his own. His delighted humming around the hard, hot flesh in his mouth was interrupted by a gasp as he felt his sex being sucked and licked with familiar skill.

"Oh, that is a lovely sight," Rodney heard Carson say, and glancing to the side, Rodney realized that their Top was stroking himself as he watched, his cock fully erect and dark with arousal. Rodney groaned at the sight, the sensations of Radek's attentions, the taste of the cock he sucked with relish, all mysteriously amplified by his awareness of the collar around his neck. Carson was right; there was no understanding it, and it was pointless to try, especially when just enjoying it all was so very wonderful.

He was a little startled to feel the bed dip as suddenly Carson was there, kneeling behind him. "But that's enough watching then," he heard him murmur, his brogue deep and possessive. There were hands on his ass then, roughly tracing the welts his punishment had left there, and why, oh why, the renewed aches this handling caused went straight to his cock there was no telling, but did they ever! Rodney moaned around Radek's cock again, helplessly thrusting into Radek's mouth.

Strong hands on his hips prevented him from choking the man, for which Rodney was grateful, even as he felt Radek chuckle around his own cock. "Aye, I can see how you like that, lad," Carson said, low and desirous. "You want me to fuck this punished arse, don't ye?"

Rodney whimpered his assent, because, yes, god, yes, he had never wanted anything so much in all his life. Thankfully, Carson's lube slicked finger was already circling his opening, pushing in, caressing him from within and making Rodney whimper once more.

"Oh I can see how you want it, lad," Carson growled. "You're such a slut, ye can't wait for my cock can ye?"

Rodney moaned in helpless desire, knowing, god help him, that he was a slut, and he did want Carson's cock. He wanted to feel both his lovers' cocks filling him, fucking him, and he was so close to having them… He bobbed his head, sucking Radek with enthusiasm and was rewarded with a groan from his lover, who lifted his hips and thrust deeper into Rodney's mouth.

There were two fingers in his ass now and Rodney was eager for more, pushing back against them to take them deeper, to ask what he could not, with his mouth full of Radek's cock. "Aye ye'll have me soon enough," Carson murmured, reading Rodney's wordless plea accurately and adding a third finger, pressing deep and stretching him open wide. Rodney hung in the moment once more, sucked and sucking, filled and filling, and knew pain and pleasure that were at once the same.

He was thrown out of that moment when Carson withdrew his fingers, leaving him empty and yearning, but happily anticipating as well. Strong hands returned now to open his cheeks, roughly pulling at his welts again, and then Carson's hard flesh was pressing against him, demanding entrance and then penetrating. Rodney groaned loudly around Radek's cock, inspiring its owner to buck and thrust into him, and Carson kept pushing deeper and deeper, till his full length was entirely sheathed in Rodney's body.

All three of them stilled for a moment, a tableau of frozen desire and carnality, as they strove to hold together, not to break. Radek gave way first, inspired, perhaps by the close up view he had of Carson's cock entering Rodney's body, and he lifted his head to pull all of Rodney's cock into his mouth and throat. Rodney, in turn, moaned loudly, lowering his head to take Radek's cock deep and swallowing around it. His whole body quivered with arousal and desire, and finally Carson responded, pulling almost all the way out and then pushing back in again, with deliberate and agonizing slowness.

Rodney's fists clenched in the bedclothes beneath him as Carson continued on in the same manner, demonstrating a devastating control when Rodney was sure that in his place he'd be fucking his lights out. He felt and heard Radek whimper and thought for a moment about the view Radek had, of Carson's cock disappearing into his body and then slowly reemerging again. He closed his eyes for a moment to imagine it, and almost came from that alone. Helplessly, he pressed back against Carson again, wanting more than words could have expressed, even if he'd had his mouth free.

"D'ye want it harder then, lad?" Carson's voice was rough with passion, his brogue thick and wanton. Rodney whined and trembled, consumed entirely by how much he wanted. Carson was ready to give him what he wanted at last, though. Rough hands grasped his buttocks hard, pulling painfully on the welts there, and Carson began to pick up his speed.

Rodney's body rocked with the force of the cock being thrust deep into him, again and again, and now Radek was lifting his own hips up, fucking Rodney's mouth. Hanging his head and closing his eyes, Rodney spread his knees and locked his elbows and let himself be taken, hard. He drifted, existing only in the hard flesh thrusting deep into his throat, penetrating deep into his body, the warm wet suction enclosing his sex and the collar around his neck. He did not think he had ever known such bliss.

Beneath him, Radek was now trembling with the nearness of his release and Rodney worked to bring him over. He moaned loudly around the cock in his mouth, knowing how the vibrations would stimulate him, and opened his throat to take him as deeply as he could, as Radek thrust into him. It was all that was needed, and a moment later Radek had released his own cock as his head fell back and he cried out his climax. Rodney swallowed the hot, salty pulses of his lover's spending and rejoiced. He sucked until he felt Radek shudder from the sensory overload and then relinquished his now softening sex, savoring the taste and the memory of his lover's completion.

There was a momentary lull then, as Radek lay supine and boneless from his climax and Carson and Rodney both slowed a for a spell to listen to his deep, panting breaths. He was surprisingly quick to recover, however, and only a moment later he lifted his head again to take up Rodney's cock once more, swallowing it down to the root. Free at last to cry aloud, Rodney did, shouting out Radek's name as his whole body shuddered with ecstasy.

Hands gripping hard on Rodney's hips, Carson picked up his pace again, fucking him hard, plunging his cock deep into Rodney's body again and again. He'd shifted his angle as well, and was now hitting that special spot deep inside him that sent bursts of almost unbearable pleasure coursing through him, sent a liquid heat building the pressure in his sex, and then he was coming, all but screaming with the power of his release.

Radek was sucking him, swallowing him down and Carson continued to pound into him even as Rodney's elbows gave way and he collapsed to lie with his face between Radek's thighs. Radek's hands were strong on his hips now, fingers interlacing with Carson's to hold him securely as his own strength had fled utterly. He could feel his body shuddering out the last of his climax, muscles contracting and spasming around Carson's cock still moving inside him. Then, with an almost broken sounding cry, Carson gave way at last, and Rodney could actually feel it, hot and pulsing within him.

He thrust a few more times, riding out his climax, and then pulled away to fall at Rodney's side, dragging Rodney over with him. Rodney was helpless to do anything but comply, and soon lay bonelessly on his side, enclosed in Carson's arms. Beside him, he was aware of Radek scrambling around to position himself back the right way on the bed, and he had soon curled close, head tucked beneath Rodney's chin so that his deep, long drawn breaths gusted out over the nape of his neck.

The three of them lay in quiet, sated contentment, Rodney's mind still so overcome with ebbing pleasure that it remained free of any coherent thought for some time. The first ones that came, at last, were of gratitude, and words followed close behind.

"Thank you," he said quietly, "both of you. I had no idea… about any of this…"

"Nay, lad," said Carson. "It's we who need to thank you."

"Me?" asked Rodney, brows furrowed in puzzlement. "What for?"

"For coming here tonight," said Radek, lifting his head to speak and Rodney could see a shadow of shame in his gaze.

"For being so very brave," said Carson, turning him to face him, to see the deep affection in his eyes.

"Oh," said Rodney softly, placing his hand over Carson's heart, because it seemed to belong there. "Okay."

Radek nestled closer and Rodney felt a lingering ache in his ass where Radek's body pressed against it, and it was a good feeling, surprisingly good, though he might have winced, just a little.

"How are you doing, lad?" Carson asked, fingers gently caressing his face as he checked in. This wasn't a doctory thing, Rodney had come to realize over the last few weeks, or because he thought Rodney still didn't know what he was doing, but it was a part of his role as Top, just as it was Rodney's to beg and plead for his attentions and Radek's to call him 'sir' in Czech. Still, it was important to give an honest answer.

"M'good," he murmured contentedly. "Really good, in fact…" and the words were on his tongue before he even realized what he was saying, "I think… I think I may be in love."

"Aye, that's grand, lad," Carson replied, the sudden brightness of his eyes belying the lightness of his words. Behind him, he felt Radek's arms tighten around his waist, and warm lips against his ear.

"Us too, you know," he whispered conspiratorially, and Rodney saw Carson nod in concurrence.

"Oh," Rodney breathed again. "Yeah." And he smiled, with all the soul deep joy he felt settle in him then. He was still smiling as he dozed off, only faintly aware of Carson and Radek wrestling the covers out from under him to lay over them all.

He would wake the next morning, still wrapped in his lovers' arms, feeling like it had all been a dream, but upon stumbling into the bathroom to answer the inevitable call of nature, he would spot himself in the mirror and see the collar he was still wearing for the first time. It would all come back to him then and, standing naked before the bathroom mirror, touching his collar and knowing the reality of it, Rodney would at last understand… everything.


End file.
